Vladimir, Lord Of Death
by D.G.F.D.R.I.K. II
Summary: And so another match begins on Summoner's Rift. Read on to see who will prevail and who will face ignominious defeat.
1. Beginnings

**"30 seconds until minions spawn..."**

Vladimir shifted uncomfortably in his spot in the center of the summoning circle. No doubt the summoners were up to something again. He frowned, and looked around him.

Just as he had remembered it. The same summoning circle, day in, day out, for the different city-states of Noxus, Piltover, Zaun, Demacia, Bandle City, The Shadow Isles, Ionia and Bilgewater to resolves disputes. It could get really boring at times. The same old walls, the same tired old merchant peddling his wares. The same old champions running through the usual motions. Sad, but true.

_Ah well. Meh._

He was really getting tired of playing lackey to the summoners. He could practically feel their blood calling to him as he strode the hallways of the Hall of Justice. Perhaps it would be time to teach them a lesson. He closed his eyes, visualising the vivid splashes of red that would be created as he partook of their blood. The inevitable screaming, crying and begging. They always did, like those who visited the temple and never returned to tell the tale. The summoners were mere weaklings, easy for Noxus or even Zaun to take care of.

_Not now, though. Soon._

**_"Vladimir... awake"_**

_'Shut up."_

**_"Move to top lane. I am your summoner and I command it"_**

_"I am the blood lord Vlad. All shall kneel before Vlad. You cannot command me"_

_"..."_

Instantly, he felt a strong pull away from the circle. Reluctantly, unwillingly, his feet started moving in the direction his summoner commanded. Really annoying at times, these summoners could be. Couldn't they tell he was really tired of fighting day in, day out? He sighed and started moving, the ball of blood obediently following him as he strode towards the turret which he would be protecting.

_**"The clot thickens, no?"**_

_"Just because I don't have a choice, summoner, does not mean I have to take it with your jokes. I can take a... transfusion from you that you will not survive from. I am a universal recipient of blood. That means yours as well. Now shut up and let me do my job."_

**_"So rude. But agreed."_**

_"Its only forever that I have to listen to you. How easy for you to say. Tell me who I am against."_

**_"Can you not guess?"_**

_"... Do not take a threat from Vlad lightly. I will make your death an art, where you feel every inch of your bones snapping, the warm marrow leaking out, and I will laugh at your horrified looks."_

**_"... You know who your teammates are. I will not tell you those. As for your enemies, I fear that you will face Teemo, the Swift Scout, as your main adversary. Jungling and ganking will be the responsibility of Vi, the Enforcer of Piltover. Fizz, the Tidal Trickster, will be nominated to take the mid lane. And finally, the hated Caitlyn, the Sheriff of Piltover, will be their... adc. And finally, for their support, it seems that Blitzcrank, the Great Steam Golem, will hold his own with Caitlyn."_**

_"... I came to the summoner's circle quite late. Remind me again what glorious warriors we have on our team?"  
_

**_"Sigh. Pay attention next time, will you? You are tasked with the top lane, whilst Dr. Mundo, the madman of Zaun, will take the primary role of our jungler. Lord Swain, the Tyrant of Noxus, has kindly condescended to bless our team with his presence on the mid lane. Under his wise and worthy presence, Draven, the Glorious Executioner, will take the field against Caitlyn, with Thresh, the Eternal Warden, as his support. Now get a move on"_**

**" Minions have spawned"**

**_And thus, my friends, ends the first section of my first fanfic: Vladimir, the Lord of Death. Kindly comment, review or rave. I don't really mind. More will be coming._**


	2. Life and Death

**_From the last chapter... _" Minions have spawned"**

_**"So it begins, my friend. So it begins. Now, I will leave you to do what you do best. Feed not, and we shall have victory."**_

_"It has been a long time since I, Vladimir, has become god-like. It is time for me to truly reveal my nature as the Lord of Death. Now leave me alone"_

Thankfully, the voice ceased. Vladimir cocked his head and arrived at the turret, a truly magnificent piece of architecture, crafted by the brightest minds of the Institute of War. It was time, he thought. Behind him, he could see a steady stream of minions streaming to his aid; some bearing a simple sword and shield, others bearing wands of deadly power.

Striding to the bush,Vladimir peered inside. And was greeted with a hail of darts spitting from a cute yordle dressed like a scout. He hastily backed away, furiously screaming:

_"TEEMO!"_

Luckily, Vladimir called upon his powers to transform into a pool of blood, else he'd been turned into a pincushion. A very bloody pincushion at that. Sliding away from Teemo, Vladimir shifted position back to his turret, relieved to be safe. He looked around again. Teemo had vanished into thin air. Having denied first blood to Teemo, Vladimir was wary of any new tricks.

He sighed. This was going to be a long match. And out stepped Teemo from the bush, waving his blowgun. Though wavery, his voice carried strongly to Vladimir.

"_No offence Vladimir! Its nothing personal! But Demacia and Bandle City must win this match!_" he squeaked, twirling his blowgun.

He continued: "_Never underestimate the power of the Scout's Code!_" before hopping back into the bush.

**"_Quite irritating, isn't he?_" **

Vladimir closed his eyes and counted to ten. He was quite sure that if provoked, he would be quite happy to rip out the blood from all the members of the Institute, champion and summoner alike. And right now, both were provoking him. At length, he opened his eyes.

Just as the minions clashed. Sword flashed and blade fell as minions stabbed, chopped and ripped each other apart in a display of pure violence and bloodlust.

Vladimir licked his lips as he saw the first kill of the day, a sword wielding purple minion, about to fall from a blast from one of his magic minions. He smiled, and gestured. The sword wielding minion exploded in a gory flash of blood, which quickly coalesced into a stream of liquid, entering his ball. Score to me, he thought. Above, the magical scoreboard read: Vladimir: 1 cs.

He heard a soft chuckle, and then a magical dart whizzed past the minions, striking him on the face, squirting ink all over, which temporarily blinded him. Through his blurry vision, he saw Teemo scamper out from the bushes, blowing poisoned darts all around him, killing his, HIS, blue minions left, right and centre.

The magical scoreboard quickly shifted to read: Vladimir: 1 cs. Teemo: 5 cs.

He gritted his teeth and began to wield his inner power. Blood shot from his hand, striking purple minions, killing everything it touched. The scoreboard slowly drew even, as he killed the wave of minions. Already, power was rushing to his body, filling it with purpose, clarity and ability.

As the last purple minion choked and died on his blood, Vladimir laughed, his ball of blood whizzing around in ever faster orbits. This was what the League of Legends was truly about!

Time slowly passed the ten minute mark, as both sides attempted to kill each other, but neither had any success, being more or less even. Teemo so far had 33 minions to his name, whilst Vladimir was slightly weaker at 30 minions. However, in the other lanes, things were very much different. Although first blood had yet to be reached, Swain was holding his own against Fizz, who vainly attempted to slay the Tyrant of Noxus, but to no avail. Rather, Fizz was in danger of being totally zoned by the tanky mage who laughed madly as his raven blasted unholy magic at the Tidal Trickster when he attempted to slay a minion. Already, the wave was pushed to the turret, who helped by incinerating minions which came too close to its magical defence system.

At bot lane, Draven and Thresh seemed pretty well matched against Blitzcrank and Caitlyn, both sides firing deadly bolts and throwing wickedly sharp axes at each other whilst their respective supports cheered, and attempted to pull the other to their side with hook and grabbing arm. In the deep jungles, however, Vi was faring better than Mundo, who was slightly slower at clearing the monsters which lurked in the dark recesses of the jungle.

Vladimir sensed his summoner refraining from speaking to him, allowing him to concentrate as he blasted minions with bloodthirsty power with abandon, whilst Teemo delivered a choking, poisoned death with surgical precision.

Both suffered light wounds from quick trades with each other, but neither could deal the killing blow.

"_Call in the gank, summoner. Now would be a good time_" grunted Vladimir as he furrowed his brow in concentration, wrenching the blood away from a tank minion and killing it as it collapsed and lay still, before vanishing to minion heaven. Teemo was quite the skilled opponent, weaving away from his blood blasts, and even returning a few darts which were either dodged or blocked by Vladimir's spells.

Feigning exhaustion, Vladimir allowed Teemo to push the minions all the way to the tower, until he heard the chime of a bell.

**_And thus, my friends, ends the second section of my first fanfic: Vladimir, the Lord of Death. Kindly comment, review or rave. I don't really mind. More will be coming. Eventually._**


	3. First Blood

_**"**_MUNDO COMING...!**"**

_**"**Dude. No need to shout it out loud. I can hear you telepathically. Gank him. NOW"_

"MUNDO KNOW WHAT TO DO. BLOOD GUY SHUT UP."

_**"Wow. Actually arguing with a primitive intelligence. You amaze me Vladimir."**_

Vladimir sighed and practically facepalmed. Life was so hard. He shook himself out of his reverie and stared. Teemo, once again living up to his name, had disappeared.

Mundo was definitely not going to like him after this, he thought. Closing his eyes, he summoned a transparent blue ball, which hovered around the location he last saw the annoying yordle in. Sure enough, Teemo appeared, squirming as he tried to conceal himself from the ball which zoomed directly above his head

_"Found you."_

Vladimir extended his hand and waved.

Instantly, a virulent hemoplague exploded from his fingertips, lancing itself in a swirling pool of death which naturally found its locus in the middle of where Teemo was standing. Teemo was struck by the hot, viscous blood, and Vladimir laughed as he saw the little yordle attempt to run back to his turret.

_"Too late, my friend."_

As he expected, Mundo threw an infected cleaver directly at Teemo from the bush where he was concealed just moments ago. He winced as the cleaver brutally found its mark, striking the poor yordle at the back of his head. Miraculously, the yordle survived this killing blow, and dodged and weaved as he attempted to return to the safety of his camp.

Vladimir cocked his head, and motioned. The blood around Teemo coagulated, and then exploded. This was finally enough for the yordle for him to slowly sink to the ground, and fade as his summoner retrieved him for ER.

**"FIRST BLOOD"**

Vladimir nodded satisfactorily to himself, and directed the minions forward to break the enemy turret, which showed signs of cracking through its weakening structure. Already, chunks of the turret was falling to the ground as sporadic blasts from the lasers and the determined hacking of the sword minions found its mark.

Whether by luck, or by fortune, Vladimir took a step back just as the ground exploded, a figure slamming down the earth just where he stood moments ago, with an almighty yell. Vi, the Enforcer of Piltover, had arrived.

Hastily, Vladimir retreated back to the bushes, but Vi would have none of it. Repeatedly punching the Lord of the Death in the face, she rammed Vladimir hard with her enhanced gauntlets; before knocking him up so far in the sky that he was a speck that could scarcely be seen. Then, as he fell, she leaped high in the air, and slammed with all her force, crushing him flat on the ground, cracking several of his bones and greviously wounding him.

Vladimir sank into a pool of blood, and desperately tried to outrun the intrepid and clearly very violent Enforcer, but she flashed and then with one final crunch, sent him flying into his turret, where he landed, quite unconscious.

**"You have been slain."**

_**"Sigh. You should be so much more careful. I spent half my credits yesterday trying to revive you." **_

Vladimir watched as his broken body was gently lifted up into the air, where the magic of his summoner revived him and his bones mended and his power returned to him slowly. The blood pooling at his feet slowly formed into a ball, and he was returned to the summoner's circle.

_By the blood of the ancients, that hurt._

**_And thus, my friends, ends the third section of my first fanfic: Vladimir, the Lord of Death. Kindly comment, review or rave. I don't really mind. More will be coming. Eventually._**


	4. All's Well Ends Well

Time seemed to rush quickly soon after the initial lane fights between the different champions, as they found their meta and began to settle into the do-or-die pattern that was always recurrent amongst the battles held on Summoner's Rift.

Much had happened after Vladimir's first death, as the angry Dr. Mundo had taken a swift and uncompromising revenge on Vi. As it turned out, he was too late to save Vladimir when he suffered the indignity of being hurled up into the sky and slammed down by Vi's gauntlets, but he was just in time to catch the Enforcer of Piltover as she attempted to return to her base after killing the Lord of Death. Mundo had revitalised himself with his syringe, causing him a significant amount of pain as he injected himself with unknown Zaunite chemicals, but it helped channel his magic into whirling balls of flame around his body, slowing and injuring the Enforcer long enough for him to deal the killing blow as he threw his cleaver (again...) into the Enforcer's head.

With a wet squelch, she fell facedown on the grass, where she disappeared, gently lifted by the summoners' magic to the ER section of the Institute of War.

As Vladimir healed himself, his summoner granted him vision of what was happening on the other lanes.

For the moment, the Noxian-Zaunite league was winning the match. Swain had killed Fizz twice with his unholy incantations and ravenous flocks of bestial magic. Draven had gloriously executed Caitlyn once with his spinning axes. However, this had come at a cost. Blitzcrank had taken revenge on the pair by chasing and killing Thresh and Draven moments after their victory.

The team scoreboard read 5 to 3 in the NZ's favour. The turrets weren't holding either. All the initial turrets on both sides had cracked and exploded after the determined attacks on both teams, unleashing unholy bursts of power that wreaked havoc upon the unfortunate minions. The game was still afoot.

At the present moment, however, both teams were gearing up for the teamfight that lay ahead. Both sides grouped around the cliched but still seriously important middle lane, exchanging insults and trading blows as they kited one another.

Vladimir could sense his summoner concentrating very hard on his controls as he weaved, ducked and dodged the insane poking abilities that the other team had. It seriously wasn't fair when you were up against Teemo and Caitlyn, he thought. True to its name, the Piltover Peacemaker was making a very bloody peace out of the ruined corpses of the minions, and offered a very strong incentive for the Noxians to slowly back down from the centre of the lane, towards the relative safety of the secondary turrets. As for the annoying little son of a yordle, Teemo was infuriatingly quick to fire poisoned darts at them whilst being skilled enough (and small enough) to dodge the return fire.

Finally, Vladimir had enough. He summoned up all the dark energies he possessed, and launched it in a mega ball of blood which burst above the ground that his enemies were standing on. It exploded violently, soaking up all five of the opposing team with gory blood, and he could see it slowly coagulating into the final explosive droplets. He then waved his hand, and sent out as much damaging energies he could possibly have at his disposal at them, flinging magical spears of blood and gore that found its mark more often than not; the bloodball had done well, slowing their reactions as it coalesced into one final spark.

Blitzcrank cocked his mechanical head, and unleashed his right arm, catching him by the scruff of his neck, and then punched him high in the air before electrocuting him with a million volts from his overloading power core. Vi quickly followed up with her favourite violent punch that sent him sprawling, before carrying out her trademark assault and battery that ended up, well, very messily, as he (once again), flew up in the air, and she landed her fist straight at him. Bruised, winded, internal organs probably burst and crawling on the ground, Vladimir managed only one more step before Fizz sent a fish at his feet. He could hear his summoner sigh out loud.

_**There goes the rest of my credits.**_

_Yeah. You're right._

Then the shark erupted, bursting out of the ground in a magical spray of water and agility, before taking Vladimir with him. The ground magically sealed up. And Vladimir found himself once again in the ER section.

_I hope my sacrifice is worth it._

His team knew that this would be the deciding fight. With Vladimir temporarily incapacitated, they had to take advantage of his sacrifice to honour his memory (albeit he would return from the dead soon enough anyway). Thresh threw his hook and flew off at Caitlyn, before lashing her backwards towards his team. Then, with an ominous chuckle, he summoned the portal of doom, boxing her in before her enraged teammates all focused on him and blew the unfortunate Warden to pieces. But Thresh's sacrifice bought the other three a few vital seconds. Mundo grabbed hold of Thresh's lantern just before he died, and teleported to his side, with fiery balls of anger pulsing from him. Draven roared a challenge at this insult and threw his axes forward in a mighty roll whilst Swain transfigured himself into a giant, croaking raven that surrounded himself in a thundering hurricane of carrion and darkness. Then Vladimir's final spell took effect. The blood that had coiled around them earlier had finally coagulated. With an explosion which made Nagasaki and Hiroshima look like a child's fart, the enemy team simply evaporated. The shockwave knocked the survivors down on the ground, rupturing the very earth.

**_PENTAKILL._**

But it was worth the sacrifice. In short order, the vengeful survivors tore down the secondary turret with gusto, ripping it out block by block. It too, suffered the indignity of exploding into uncountable fragments, but with the added insult of being torn down in ten seconds rather than over 20 minutes.

Victory seemed near. But the power of Piltover could not be undone. As Draven, Mundo and Swain took on the last turret, the mushroom minefield exploded. Minion after minion they sent died choking, poisoned by the searing toxic fumes of the mushrooms a certain little yordle had planted earlier, clutching their throats in agony. The third, and last turret, seemed impenetrable. Mundo took one last look at his teammates, and said stoically:

"MUNDO WILL TANK. REMEMBER TO TELL THE WORLD HOW MUNDO BRAVELY FACED DEATH, AND HOW MUNDO CARRIED HIS TEAM"

Then he charged, alone, into the turret. Swain and Draven tried to blast the turret down before he died, but to no avail. Just as the turret tumbled down into a million shattered pieces, it fired a deadly pulsing bolt of dark light which struck Mundo in the head. Then the light exploded, and Mundo vanished, sent to the ER.

Swain and Draven looked at each other. And then at the inhibitor which Mundo had given his life to secure a shot at. They roared a throaty challenge, angry at the loss of a comrade, and reduced the inhibitor to a pile of rubble in record time, hacking and chopping away in a mist of red rage. But by that time the other team was back in action.

Fizz hopped unto his trident before slamming down on the ground at Draven's feet. Draven only had time to draw his axe before Fizz's enchanted Seastone Trident ran him over, grievously wounding him. Draven roared like a wounded bear, and clutched his side. Fizz made the surgical cut, and Draven was lifted to the ER.

That left Swain. He looked at the revived and rather angry team, who looked at him. He sighed, and waved theatrically. They looked at him, wondering what new sorcery he would unleash. He slid his hand into his voluminous robes, and pulled out a short stick, before slamming it down onto the ground.

Nothing happened.

He frowned, and tapped the stick. Nothing happened. The other team steadily advanced towards him, moving closer all the time.

Ten meters.

He grunted, and whacked the stick, hard.

Five meters.

It finally glowed, and spirals of light burst forth from the stick, opening up a portal which Vladimir, Thresh and Mundo stepped out, already yelling their war cries. Swain cackled, and turned into his raven form again.

The fighting was short, and brief. The new weapons that Vladimir had picked up, specifically his Rabadon's Deathcap and his Deathfire Grasp, proved too much for the other team to tank. Vi only managed to utter a word before she was pulverised by Mundo's cleaver. Teemo lasted seconds more before Vladimir, irritated to the point of psycopathy by the yordle, transfused his life force and sent him back to the ER which he had just emerged. Fizz was caught up in a flock of ravenous birds, which plucked and tore at the Tidal Trickster. A simple wave of Swain's hand had the Trickster hanging on for dear life as he was lifted up by the carrion high up into the sky before they dropped him with a sickening thud.

_**Another for the**_** ER.**

Caitlyn and Blitzcrank were fighting on desperately, but they were clearly at a disadvantage, forcing them to retreat step by step. The combined efforts of the Noxians meant that bit by bit, the last two guardian turrets exploded, and the nexus was laid bare.

Vladimir and the others surged forward to finish the job.

_**VICTORY.**_

As it was all over, Vladimir could hear the whistling sounds beside him. The wind picked up stronger and stronger, he blinked, and was returned to the familiar sight of the Institute of War. He was back home. It was good to be back. Sometimes this job could take such a strain. All around him he could see the other champions cleaning their gear and leaving the room; some to return to their respective homes, others, to hang around in the Institute with their friends. He sighed. It would be another lonely night for him in his room. He had very few friends at the Institute, and none that he could actually go with. Someone patted him on the back. He turned around, surprised, and saw the Enforcer of Piltover. His eyes widened. She blushed, and said: " It was a good job. I'm sorry we lost. But you deserve the victory."

At that moment all Vladimir could think of was trying not to embarrass himself. He could practically hear his summoner sniggering. Luckily, his summoner had already disconnected once he had left the Fields of Justice.

"Do... do you want to go out and have a drink? No hard feelings?" He stammered.

Vi smiled, a surprisingly warm smile for someone usually so violent. He reconsidered his impression of her. She laughed, and kissed him on the lips. His eyes widened even more. His face grew warm, and he would have given everything to sink into a pool of blood right there and then.

"All right, cupcake."

**_And thus, my friends, ends my first fanfic: Vladimir, the Lord of Death. I think I ended this story well. Did you like the twist at the end? Yes? No? Anyway, alas; all good things must come to an end, and this story is finished. There will be no prequels, sequels whatsoever for the Lord of Death series. Not in the near future anyway. Regardless, kindly comment, review or rave. I don't really mind._**


End file.
